


A Sunday Morning in September

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Scars, first morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: some Sunday fluff with a bit of angst, because it's the boys...





	A Sunday Morning in September

The first thing he noticed, was the absolute stillness in the room, then the weight against him shifted slightly, and John let out a sigh against his chest, and he remembered he needed to let out the breath he was holding. He tried to think, there had to be a thought he was supposed to be having at this moment, but all he could do was close his eyes and breathe in the scent of the man nestled against his chest. Then, Rosie. Where was Rosie? 

"Mrs. Hudson."

Right. He didn't have to do anything, didn't have to get up, didn't have to move if he didn't want to, but then John lightly traced the scar that ran crookedly along his ribs with a finger and he froze, then shuddered as John moved to press kisses along the same path.

"Sorry?"

"Hmmm... no. It's -"

"You were never going to tell me."

Sherlock shook his head. "No."

John pressed a kiss over his heart and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He should say something, there were words people said, in those silly movies that John had a fondness for, people talked as if what had happened the night before was something that wasn't earth-shattering, didn't actually change their lives, and he had no idea what he was supposed to say to the man who was gently kissing each and every inch of his battle-scarred body.

"You don't need to say anything, or do anything, love, just let me, please, let me love you the way I always should have."


End file.
